Hurt
by Batdz Angel
Summary: After all, what is he but the character he has played for eighteen years? [Weevil, ensemble with some WeeVer]
1. Chapter 1: Hurt Myself Today

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this fabulous, wonderful show cause if I did, Weevil would be on a lot more. The chapter titles are from the song _Hurt_ as sung by the irrepressible, amazing Johnny Cash, who I believe to have been one of the true remaining artists in the music industry, surpassing boundaries in music and life. I adore you, man in black.  
**Pairing/Character:** Weevil, ensemble with some WeeVer (of course).  
**Rating:** R/M for language, some sexual content, and racial slurs.  
**Summary: **_After all, what is he but the character he has played for eighteen years?  
_**Spoilers:** I wrote this chapter before _Ain't No Magic Mountain_, so it should take place a few days after the episode before that one.  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to PMD, who is always giving me kind words of encouragement, and thanks to all the other people out there who enjoy my work. I aim to please and hopefully this newest work will please all of you.

--

_Chapter One: Hurt Myself Today_

He cut his finger.

He stared at the blood welling up in the cut, watched in fascination as it dripped down the side of the skin, staining the cutting board beneath his hand. The potatoes he had been preparing for dinner were forgotten as he watched the cut bleed. He didn't remember that his grandmother was in the next room, didn't think to get his hand underneath the tap so he could clean it, disinfect it.

The cut told him he was still alive.

He wondered if anyone in the world would care anymore? His friends had abandoned him; in ways that were more painful than the beating he had been given. His alliance with Echolls was over, his silence at realizing who had killed his oldest friend angering the other boy to the point of threats.

"_I'm not taking the fall for one of your boys, vato," Echolls had hissed at him angrily. "I don't care how much loyalty they've given you."_

There he had stood, black and blue from the beating he had taken the night before. There he had stood, pain blossoming in his ribs as Echolls glared at him from across the bathroom, his face pulled back into a sneer. There he had stood, knowing that now his family was no longer protected from the likes of the Fitzpatricks. From Thumper and his desire to make it big.

"_You're a fool," he had said to Echolls simply as the pain in his ribs became sharper. He must've rubbed the broken ends together that morning during PE."Bigger fool than I am."_

And he had walked away, leaving Echolls speechless for once.

It wasn't that he didn't care if Echolls went to prison; he wasn't many things, Weevil knew, but at least he was honest where it counted. And that was hard to come by in a world like the one he lived in. Plus, he respected Echolls; living the shit he had to live with day after day took guts and balls. Weevil respected that much about Echolls at least.

He hadn't been able to forget what Thumper had said. Hadn't allowed himself too because he knew that if he even tried to tell anyone what had really happened...

He'd be the fall guy for whoever did kill Curly Moran. Wouldn't matter if he hadn't done it; a Mexican gang leader with a record would be just as good to pin the crime as anyone. Especially if that footage with him beating the crap out of Curly was aired; he'd be in prison so fast he wouldn't have a chance at even thinking of getting a lawyer.

So, yeah, Weevil figured he had his work cut out for him.

He blinked slowly as the sound of his grandmother on the phone slid through his consciousness. The pain in his finger made him grimace so he began the process of cleaning the cut up, as well as the potatoes. With a weary sigh, Weevil finished up the prepping for dinner and called to his grandmother that he was leaving for work.

A muffled reply was all he got in return and with a rueful smile, he swung out the door of the too-small apartment, grabbing his keys and coat. Shrugging into a jacket, he shifted his weight as he walked past the broken elevator and down the stairwell, squinting in irritation at the poorly lit passageway.

Leaving the apartment building, he shoved the door closed behind him and slid his hands into his pockets, hunching his shoulders up around his ears as he ambled down the sidewalk. The sound of a car backfiring, a radio blaring loudly down the way made him smile to himself as he crossed the street, intent on catching the bus. As he waited, rocking back and forth on his heels, he let his gaze wander around the street.

A few days ago, he would have been on his bike, riding to work. A few days ago, he wouldn't have been standing at the bus stop, waiting for a ride to work. A few days ago, he had thought his world was secure.

Ignorance is bliss, he supposed. He'd been chosen by Gustavo to lead the PCH-ers after he graduated. None of them had thought he would vanish like he had. Weevil rubbed a hand across his eyes as he thought of Thumper's inability to comprehend the reality of what he was doing. He knew that soon the Fitzpatrick's wouldn't need any one of the PCH-ers pushing drugs and then, Thumper would understand...

They all would.

None of them would listen to him of course; the majority of the PCH members weren't all that bright, mostly around for muscle. Those who could think were the ones who called the shots and Weevil knew that Gustavo had chosen him for that reason.

"_You got a good head on your shoulders, Eli," the older boy had informed him. "I respect that. It'll do the club good to have someone like you leading it."_

So, he had been given the mantle when Gustavo vanished. Just like that, he was in charge and while overwhelming, he'd let the mantle of leader wash over him. Thumper wasn't smart; not in the ways that counted. He tended to act without thinking things through and Weevil just knew that the situation with the Fitzpatrick's would get ugly very fast.

He thought of Felix, thought of how he must have been appalled at the idea of dealing with the Fitzpatrick's. Gustavo had been Felix's hero, his idol, his only father figure. When he vanished, Felix had been a wreck for months on end and finally, after a while had stopped talking about his brother. And everyone knew that the youngest Toombs brother had hated the Fitzpatrick's with a vengeance.

Which, considering it looked like he had fallen in love with Molly, was ironic.

Weevil boarded the bus and sat down in the back, staring out the window. He had seen Molly twice since that first meeting at the school. She'd looked at him with an expression he couldn't decipher in her wide blue eyes and he'd regarded her curiously, unsure as to what Felix had seen in the girl.

He supposed Felix had just fallen in love for no reason; he couldn't criticize after all. He'd convinced himself he was in love with Lilly Kane and look what that had gotten him? Nothing but pain and heartache.

He blinked as he realized he had been staring rather intensely at an old woman. She was clutching her purse protectively to her chest and watching him warily. He smiled apologetically at her, rubbing his hands over his head, the stubble from the last few days feeling foreign beneath his fingers. The smile didn't alleviate the look the old woman was giving him and he sighed inwardly.

Change wasn't something the people of Neptune liked. He knew that even though he no longer had a bike or wore leather, people would still treat him like he was one of the gang. After all, what is he but the character he has played for eighteen years? Tough, nasty Weevil. Hard, icy Weevil. Weevil, who played bookie, ran a few illegitimate businesses. But the thing was now, he wasn't that Weevil anymore; stripped of his leadership, he was also stripped of that name.

He wondered who Eli was now and how he was supposed to figure that out. He wondered if he would ever be able to figure out what he was supposed to do now.

_Next Chapter Two: My Empire of Dirt..._


	2. Chapter 2: My Empire of Dirt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this fabulous, wonderful show cause if I did, Weevil would be on a lot more. The chapter titles are from the song _Hurt_ as sung by the irrepressible, amazing Johnny Cash, who I believe to have been one of the true remaining artists in the music industry, surpassing boundaries in music and life. I adore you, man in black.  
**Pairing/Character:** Weevil, ensemble with some WeeVer (of course).  
**Rating:** R/M for language, some sexual content, and racial slurs.  
**Summary: **_After all, what is he but the character he has played for eighteen years?  
_**Spoilers:** This chapter takes place after _Ain't No Magic Mountain.  
_**Author's Note:** Thanks to PMD, who is always giving me kind words of encouragement, and thanks to all the other people out there who enjoy my work. I aim to please and hopefully this newest work will please all of you.

--

_Chapter Two: My Empire of Dirt_

"Hey bean eater," a familiar voice said and Weevil stiffened up from where he stood, hands deep in his car's engine. He straightened, turning to narrow his eyes at Dick Casablancas, who stood smirking beside his own car. The blonde surfer grinned nastily and said, "What, did I hurt your feelings?"

Weevil smiled slowly, tapping his wrench against the palm of his hand. "You know," he said conversationally. "Dick, I just don't get it."

"Get what?" the blonde replied cocking an eyebrow. "Get that you're more pathetic than anyone else in Neptune High?"

"Aw, Dick," Weevil drawled as he leaned against his car. "I'm not the one who made out with a tranny, am I?"

A red flush stained Dick's cheeks and he blanched as Weevil said mockingly, "Aw, did I piss you off Casablancas?"

"You know something-"

"No, _you _know something?" Weevil snapped, his temper flaring as he stepped forward until he was nose to nose with the blonde surfer. "You come near me again and I swear to God, _no one _will save you from the beating I'll give you, _Dick_. You think being Echolls bitch saves you? Nah, it don't, man. It just makes you a pitiful excuse." He sneered, dark eyes snapping. "At least, _I'm _no one's bitch, Casablancas."

"Oh, I don't know," Logan said dryly as he approached the pair. "One could say otherwise."

Weevil snorted and said, "Get your boy away from me, man."

"Asshole," Dick blustered and Logan rolled his eyes heavenward as he muttered, "Great comeback Dick. Dude, come on." He turned on his heel and walked away, Dick following but first flipping Weevil off. The Chicano youth rolled his eyes and turned back to his car, muttering under his breath.

Finishing up his work, he wiped his hands on the rag in his back pocket and slammed the hood down. Picking up his bag and locking the car, he ambled across the parking lot towards the school, ignoring the glances assorted students gave him. The back of his neck tingled and Weevil stiffened, turning on the steps to see Thumper and the others watching him from across the lot.

Thumper sneered at him and Weevil tipped his chin up in challenge before turning on his heel, walking inside. He stopped, his brown eyes narrowing at the paper taped to his locker, the word _Cunt _scrawled across it in large letters. Growling deep in his throat, Weevil tore the paper off his locker and threw it open, gathering his books.

"Bad morning?"

Closing his eyes, Weevil banged his forehead against the locker and said gruffly, "As much as I _enjoy_ talking with you, chica, I'm not in the mood."

"Pardon?" Veronica Mars asked innocently and Weevil sighed deeply, slamming his locker door shut. He turned, leaning against it and eyed the blonde girl who met his gaze evenly. Rubbing his hand over his stubble, he said wearily, "What do you want, V?"

"You're a ray of sunshine this morning," she replied flippantly and Weevil grunted in retort. Veronica grinned at him and said as she cocked her head to the side, "Okay, so I need a favor-"

"V," he interrupted. "I'm fresh of out of favors, all right? I just want to come to school, graduate, and leave this goddamn town behind."

"In your pretty new car?" she said dryly and he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Sympathy flickered across Veronica's features but it was gone when Weevil opened his eyes. "Look," the former biker said. "If you haven't noticed, I'm tired. I've been running on coffee and Red Bull for the past week, trying to help my grandma pay the bills. My niece Ophelia? She had to be sent to L.A. to live with our cousins 'cause we couldn't keep her. So, any _favors_ you need are gonna have to wait, Veronica."

He then pushed off from the locker and down the hall, leaving Veronica staring after him surprised. He rounded the corner and Veronica sighed as she turned to leave, pausing as Thumper said, "Ain't he sweet?" as he appeared before her, flanked by two other PCH members.

"Like sugar," Veronica quipped but eyed the bald youth warily. "What do you want?"

"Just some advice, Veronica Mars," Thumper said with a sneer. "Stay away from him. You might get hurt."

"Gee," Veronica said as she placed a finger against her lips. "I'm just grateful that you're looking out for me." Her smiled turned icy and Thumper tipped his chin up as she said lowly, "And you know, as soon as I figure out what you're holding over Weevil, I'll come after you."

Thumper laughed. "I'm not scared of you, little girl."

Veronica smiled tightly. "You should be," she drawled. "You should be very scared Thumper. Because I'm not like the other girls in this school. I don't let naughty boys get away with anything." She beamed at him, hazel eyes bright with determination. "And I don't let anyone get away with threatening me, either."

Then, she turned and walked away.

--

Weevil grimaced as he finished writing down his notes for history. Rubbing a hand over his stubble, he slammed his notebook shut and loped out of the classroom, ignoring the whispers that surrounded him from a few of the students mingling in the hallway. Seeing Thumper and another PCH-er by the name of Pedro coming down the hallway, he turned in the opposite direction and walked down the hall quickly.

Glancing back, he looked around and ducked into the nearest men's bathroom, going directly to the nearest empty stall. Slamming the door shut, he leaned against the door heavily and rubbed the palm of his hands against his eyes tiredly. The confrontation with Veronica wasn't as difficult as he had thought it would be but goddamn, he was exhausted. He hadn't lied when he told her about Ophelia or the fact he was running on pure caffeine.

He screwed his eyes shut tighter as he remembered Ophelia's tear-stained cheeks and large, dark eyes as he left her in the arms of his cousin Elena. God, he adored that little girl; she was all he had left of his sister, Teresa, who had died a few years ago due to cancer. Scrubbing roughly at his eyes, Weevil opened the stall door and made a beeline for the sink. Splashing water on his face, he wiped himself off with the hem of his shirt and straightened up. Meeting the gaze of Veronica's boy in the mirror, he said gruffly, "Something you wanted, Fennel?"

Wallace Fennel shrugged and said mildly, "Just here to do my business..." before going to the sink beside the one Weevil had claimed. The black youth washed his hands and dried them on some of the paper towels before picking up his bag from the floor. He went to the door and paused, turning to look at the other male.

"You know," Wallace said after a moment. "If you don't got nobody to sit with at lunch..." he trailed off and shrugged again before opening the door. Weevil watched it swing shut and then shook his head before gathering his things. He walked down the hall to his next class and sunk into one of the seats in the back. He stared blankly at the tabletop as the teacher began the class, his eyes blurring with exhaustion.

He felt like crap; there was no other description for it. He'd worked overtime at the garage for weeks now, partly on his actual jobs and partly on the car that was now parked out in the school lot. He shut his eyes tightly and placed his arms on the desk, burrowing his head deep into them.

And he slept.

_Next, Chapter Three: Full of Broken Thoughts..._


	3. Chapter 3: Full of Broken Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this fabulous, wonderful show cause if I did, Weevil would be on a lot more. The chapter titles are from the song _Hurt_ as sung by the irrepressible, amazing Johnny Cash, who I believe to have been one of the true remaining artists in the music industry, surpassing boundaries in music and life. I adore you, man in black.  
**Pairing/Character:** Weevil, ensemble with some WeeVer (of course).  
**Rating:** R/M for language, some sexual content, and racial slurs.  
**Summary: **_After all, what is he but the character he has played for eighteen years?  
_**Spoilers:** Anything goes with the break of new episodes.  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to PMD, who is always giving me kind words of encouragement, and thanks to all the other people out there who enjoy my work. I aim to please and hopefully this newest work will please all of you.

--

_Chapter Three: Full of Broken Thoughts_

Weevil stirred in the back of the classroom, cracking one eye open to glance at his watch. Seeing he still had twenty minutes, he resumed his nap and his mind drifted, not quite asleep but not quite awake either...

_He's standing on the edge of a cliff, staring out at the horizon. The wind is whipping at his clothes and tugging at him in a way that makes him eye the edge warily. He turns his head, sees Felix take a running leap..._

Weevil wakes up with a start, a strangled gasp sounding out of his throat. Some of the students milling around glanced at him briefly before going back to their own conversations. He stood, picking up his bag and leaving the room swiftly. Walking down the hall, he glowers at a few of the students that glance at him and snicker.

Rubbing his hands over his head, he shuffles into the autoshop room and waves to the teacher. Going over to his assignment, he walks to his locker and changes into the regulation coveralls, ignoring the assorted PCH-ers and other students. He rummaged through his toolbox and began to work, letting his mind take over the task.

The bell ringing startled him and he glanced up as the other guys in the class began to leave, some going to the lockers and others walking right out the door wearing their coveralls. Weevil hesitated for a moment, his thoughts wandering back to the invitation Fennel had given him...

He shook his head and turned back to the car. Who was he kidding? No one wanted to associate with someone below even the outcasts...

No one; not even Veronica and her boy.

--

A curse sounded loudly as Veronica paused at the entrance to the autoshop classroom. She hesitated, gaze flickering over the half-eaten sandwich and chips sitting on the table next to a toolbox. The radio was loud enough to be heard but not so loud that anyone would come in to check out who was inside. The sound of Nirvana filled the air as she watched Weevil bend over the engine of a nondescript gray car, his unshaven head seemingly out of place in her own mind of what Weevil looked like. After a moment of indecision, she walked forward and said, "Weevil?"

His head popped up, revealing to her a pair of red-rimmed brown eyes. He blinked at her owlishly for a moment before recognition flickered across his features. She frowned inwardly at the dark circles beneath his eyes and wondered if he even got a chance to sleep other than class.

"S'up V," he said as he wiped his hands on a rag, shoving it into his pocket as he leaned against the car. "Something I can do for you?"

Veronica shrugged and said, "You could explain why you weren't at lunch." She grinned at the look on his face, adding, "Wallace told me that he invited you. I'm very hurt at the snub." She pouted, sticking out her lower lip in a way that made Weevil snort in amusement as he dipped his head to look at her.

"Didn't think he was serious," he admitted after a moment of studying her. "Your boy's got no reason to be nice to me."

"Yeah but that's the great thing about Wallace," Veronica replied as she smiled at him. "He doesn't waste time on petty things like that." Weevil stared at her for a moment and sighed before saying, "I'll be there tomorrow. Promise."

"Good!" she said cheerily. "But that's not why I'm here. My car's been making a noise."

Weevil arched a brow in amusement. "A noise?"

"It's like a thump," she said. "Like a loose fan belt or something."

"Do you even know what a fan belt is?" Weevil asked seriously and Veronica mock glared at him as she said, "Yes. I _do_ know...sort of." He laughed loudly at that and she rolled her eyes as she smiled. Suddenly, a voice sounded throughout the classroom, causing Veronica to stiffen up and Weevil to tense.

"Aw," Thumper said mockingly as he walked into the room, six PCHers behind him. "Isn't this cute? The secret meetings when you whisper sweet nothings into her ear."

"What do you want Thumper?" Weevil said shortly as he stepped in front of Veronica, keeping her behind him. She frowned briefly at the action but didn't protest, keeping an eye on the other gang members. Some of the boys looked uncomfortable, she noted, and others seemed content to let Thumper call the shots. One of them leered at her and she narrowed her eyes at him as Thumper said, "Just wanted to _talk_ with you _Eli_. You know, make sure that you're not gettin' any _ideas_ about anythin'."

"Yeah, like I'd tell you," Weevil retorted as he tipped his chin up, clenching his fists. "Why don't you go bug someone else, eh Thumper? You and I got nothin' to say to each other."

"And I really think that my screaming," Veronica chimed in sweetly from behind Weevil. "Would bring teachers running." Her smile grew cold as she added, "After all, Weevil was trying to stop you from attacking me."

Thumper sneered at her and growled, "You watch your mouth. Someone might have to slap it."

"Oh yeah," Weevil said mockingly. "You're a real man, Thumps, threatening a girl." His dark eyes glittered in a way that made a few of the PCHers shift uncomfortably. "You're real _macho_. _Realmente me asustas._"

Thumper chuckled darkly. "Oh, did I piss you off threatening your little girlfriend? What, did you get a taste for white meat with the Kane girl or something?"

Fury flared in Weevil's features and before anyone knew it, he had punched Thumper squarely across the face, the smaller boy stumbling back with the force of the punch. Thumper snarled at him, eyes snapping furiously as he opened his mouth to say something when a voice cut through the air. "Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Logan Echolls asked from where he stood leaning against the entrance. A large lead pipe was gripped in his hand and the boy grinned wolfishly at the group, saying, "I mean, if there's going to be a fight, I need to make a pool and place as many bets as I can!"

"This don't concern you, cracker," Thumper snapped furiously as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "So, why don't you get the hell out of here before I let my boys have you?"

"Oh, but why should I?" Logan asked cheerfully as he strolled into the room. "I mean, I've got pure entertainment here."

"I ain't gonna tell you again," Thumper snapped and motioned with his head. Two of the larger boys began to move towards Logan but the boy smiled widely, revealing all his teeth as he help up his cell phone, saying, "Considering I've got Sheriff Lamb on speed dial, I'd reconsider the assault of three students. Two who are white, no less."

"His brain is too small to get it, Echolls," Weevil said gruffly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "After all, Thumps here? He don't even know how to add."

"Shut the fuck up," Thumper roared at him, spinning to face him angrily. He wiped at his mouth again and pointed at Weevil, saying, "You're a dead man Eli. Ain't no one gonna care when I get rid of you." He grinned unpleasantly. "Don't forget, I got friends in high places now."

'_And you're going to get you and the rest of the boys killed_,' Weevil thought to himself but kept silent. Thumper motioned to the others and stormed out of the classroom, leaving the three facing each other. An awkward silence fell as Weevil clenched his jaw together before saying roughly, "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Didn't mean to save _you_," came the snide retort and Weevil shrugged before turning to the silent Veronica. He sighed and said, "I'll take a look at your car later; after school."

She smiled tightly, blue eyes filled with something he couldn't quite name, saying, "Okay..." and left the room, Logan pausing long enough to glare at him before following her. Weevil sank into the nearest chair, burying his head in his hands as he thought about what could have happened.

Meanwhile, Logan caught up with Veronica in the hall, saying, "Veronica."

She wheeled around to face him, saying, "Thank you for that, Logan. I appreciated it."

Logan laughed harshly and said, "Jesus, Veronica, what the hell are you doing? You miss Duncan so much you're looking for the next thing now?"

Veronica stiffened at the accusation, her lips thinning as she said hotly, "I did _not_ need you to go around throwing accusations like that around Logan. And frankly, it isn't any of _your_ business what I do with my time remember?"

"It's dangerous being around him."

"You know, I think I can deal with that."

"I won't let you-"

Veronica snorted. "Excuse me? When did you delude yourself into thinking you had _any_ say in my actions or my life? If my memory is correct, which it is, we broke up. We aren't together anymore so do us both a favor, Logan and _get over it_."

"And do what, Veronica?" he demanded furiously. "Just pretend we never happened? That we didn't spend a whole summer going through hell-"

"That _you started_!" she almost shrieked, her voice rising enough to cause a few students to glance over at them. "You _started_ this whole stupid turf war, Logan. You and your stupid friends like Dick. So don't you dare judge me, Logan Echolls. Don't you _dare_."

"You can't replace Lilly."

Her mouth gaped open as she stared at him, shock and hurt written on her features. Logan stared back at her, face cold as he repeated, "You can't replace Lilly in Weevil's heart, Veronica. He was obsessed with her and he still is."

Veronica inhaled sharply, clenching her fingers shut as she said quietly, "Somehow I don't believe you when you say that _Weevil _was obsessed with _Lilly_. And you stay _away _from me." Then, she spun on her heel and vanished down the hall, leaving Logan staring after her silently.

_Next Chapter Four: My Sweetest Friend..._


	4. Chapter 4: My Sweetest Friend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this fabulous, wonderful show cause if I did, Weevil would be on a lot more. The chapter titles are from the song _Hurt_ as sung by the irrepressible, amazing Johnny Cash, who I believe to have been one of the true remaining artists in the music industry, surpassing boundaries in music and life. I adore you, man in black.  
**Pairing/Character:** Weevil, ensemble with some WeeVer (of course).  
**Rating:** R/M for language, some sexual content, and racial slurs.  
**Summary: **_After all, what is he but the character he has played for eighteen years?  
_**Spoilers:** **Spoilers:** Anything goes with the break of new episodes.  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to PMD, who is always giving me kind words of encouragement, and thanks to all the other people out there who enjoy my work. I aim to please and hopefully this newest work will please all of you.

--

_Chapter Four: My Sweetest Friend_

Weevil sat inside his car, staring blankly at the wheel for a few minutes. He rubbed his hands over his face roughly and opened the door, stepping out into the light drizzle of rain. Throwing his hood over his head, he walked up the hillside and past a few markers, shoving his hands into his pockets. Rubbing his arm against his eyes, he said gruffly, "Hey man..." as he squatted down to stare at the marker.

The name _'Felix Toombs'_ stared back at him, almost mockingly and Weevil said roughly, "It's weird not having you around, now, you know? I mean, shit, we knew each other what? Since the hospital or some crap, right?"

He coughed, shifting his weight slightly. "I don't know what to do, man," he confessed to the grave. "I'm lost. I got nothin' and no one to help me out. If you hadn't died, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if..."

Tears blurred his visions and Weevil coughed again, voice cracking as he said, "I miss you Felix. You were my best friend, you know? I know no one else saw it or got it; I didn't sometimes but you always had my back, man. I miss that."

He straightened up from his crouch, adding, "Your mom's doing good. I saw her yesterday at Mass. She's handling things, you know? I'll keep an eye out for her and your cousins too. Those kids get into more trouble than we did and that's saying something."

He paused, hesitating. "I love you, man," he whispered softly and then turned, walking back to his car swiftly. He got into the driver's seat, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes as he composed himself. Starting up the car, he drove away from the cemetery slowly, coughing against his fist as he maneuvered his way to the highway.

As he drove down the highway to work, he let his mind wander to the last few days. He'd fixed Veronica's car and told her she needed to keep a better eye on taking it to her regular mechanic for regular tuneups. She'd pouted in a way he was finding happened far too often and had said she'd be sure to keep track.

Weevil pulled up in front of the garage and stepped out, locking the door behind him. Rubbing a hand over his head, he went inside and nodded to a few of his coworkers as he went towards the changing room. Stripping off his jacket, he pulled on his coveralls and regulation boots, stomping on them to slip them on effectively. Closing his locker door, he went out to his section and began working on the black 1987 Lincoln that had come in the week before.

He worked for an hour on it, taking a quick break to the bathroom, and went back out immediately afterwards. His uncle came out at one point to ask what he wanted for dinner and then vanished into his office to order takeout. Weevil nodded goodbye to the men who left at five and then proceeded to sit down for a few minutes, exhaustion creeping up on him.

"You do too much stuff."

He started, turning to see Molly Fitzpatrick standing uncertainly at the entrance of the garage. He blinked at her for a moment before saying, "Don't recall asking your opinion." He got up off the bench and bent over the engine, asking, "Can I help you with something?" as he twisted a bracket with the wrench.

Molly paused at the bench for a moment and said, "I want to help you."

Weevil paused, his heart stopping for a moment. "With what?" he asked casually. Molly sighed, sitting down on the bench and tipped her head to the side as she watched him for a few minutes. Finally, she said softly, "I want to help you put Thumper where he belongs."

Weevil stopped and turned, staring at her for a few minutes, a muscle in his jaw ticking. He put the wrench in his hand down on the table and leaned back against the car. Crossing his arms over his chest, he said gruffly, "What makes you think-"

"Because I heard my brothers say so," she cut him off angrily as she wiped at the tears in her eyes. "I was sitting in _my_ house and he said it like it wasn't a big deal. Like he didn't kill someone I knew, someone I loved!" She sniffed as she scrubbed her eyes furiously. "I want Thumper put away." Her blue eyes were like ice as she looked up at him. "I want Felix to have justice."

"Why come to me?" Weevil asked as he stared at her solemnly. Molly laughed as she looked down at the ground, rubbing at her eyes. Finally, she said, "You know who Felix used to talk about when we were alone? You. He worshiped you, Weevil. God, I used to think he was kidding when he said the kind of guy you really were wasn't what you showed everyone else."

Molly lifted her head to look up at him, blue eyes sad. "But he wasn't. You're a good man, Weevil." She got to her feet and hugged her bag to her tightly. "Felix knew that; you were his best friend. He said you were like brothers." She hesitated. "Don't let Thumper prove you wrong."

She turned and began to leave but Weevil's voice stopped her.

"Call me Eli."

Molly stopped and turned her head to look at him. "What?" she asked confused.

Weevil smiled slightly, tipping his head down and peered up at her through his lashes. "My name's Eli," he said then grinned widely at her. "What, did you think I was born with the name Weevil?"

Molly laughed, the sound like a clear bell. "Okay," she said with a nod. "See you at school Eli."

Weevil nodded and watched her leave the garage. He sighed and stared blankly at the ceiling for a few minutes before turning back to the car. Staring at the engine, he muttered, "Oh, hell with it..." before going over to the phone against the wall and dialing a familiar number.

--

A few hours later, he waited in front of his apartment complex impatiently, glancing at his watch every few minutes. Her car pulled up and she got out, saying dryly, "I managed get off work early for you. What's going on Weevil?"

"I need your help," he said and Veronica raised her eyebrows as she said, "I got that. With what?"

"We can't talk about it here," Weevil said as he glanced around them. Veronica sighed and said, "Well, lead the way then." Weevil nodded and said, "Lock your car, by the way. This isn't exactly the safest place."

She obliged and he led her into the lobby of the building, up the stairs, and down the hall to the apartment. His grandmother was at work, spending the night and babysitting for extra cash; Weevil paused as he unlocked the door and ushered Veronica inside, closing and making sure to place all the locks on the door before turning towards her. Peeling off his jacket, he mumbled, "Be right back..." before vanishing into the bedroom towards the bathroom.

Veronica looked around the apartment, a frown tugging at her features. The apartment was small; smaller than that even. A few hundred feet encompassed the living room slash kitchen and the doorway Weevil vanished behind told her that was where the bathroom was located, along with the single bedroom. The sofa she recognized from the house and it's obviously being used as a bed; blankets and a single pillow are piled up on one end. Books, a familiar binder, and pencils were piled neatly on top of the coffee table.

She wandered over to an old green armchair, setting her bag down. Picking up one of the photographs sitting on a dresser, she smiled as she saw Ophelia and Weevil beaming back at her. Obviously the little girl adored her uncle and the feeling was mutual. Setting the photo down, Veronica looked at the other assorted prints and grinned as she saw a curly-headed little boy of about five grinning brilliantly, revealing a gap in his bottom teeth.

She turned around as Weevil came out of the other room, rubbing a hand over his head. He sat down on the sofa and said gruffly, "Got anything to say before I get started?"

Veronica arched her brows and held up her hands, palms facing him. Weevil motioned for her to sit and she obliged, rubbing her hands against her jeans. Weevil stared down at the dingy carpet for a moment and finally said, "We had to sell pretty much all of our stuff. Pawned what was left of my bike but didn't get much for it." A bitter smile twisted his lips. "Guess this is why I fell to petty theft."

"Weevil," she began but he shook his head, laughing quietly as he looked up at her. "You know something?" he said. "I always thought that my life couldn't be worse. Guess I was wrong."

"At least they didn't kill you!" Veronica shot back angrily. "Would that have been better Weevil?"

"That probably would have been," he admitted quietly. "Then I wouldn't have to deal with this..." He waved his hand around. "My grandma could leave this fuckin' town. Never have to deal with any of this shit..."

"How can you say that?" Veronica demanded furiously. "How can you sit there and say things like that? Jesus, Weevil, I never thought you were coward."

Brown eyes shot up to meet hers. "I'm a coward?" he snapped as he shot to his feet. "_I'm_ a coward. You know somethin' V? You are full of shit."

"Excuse me?"

"That's right," he spat. "Look at you. Tryin' to be all high and mighty with me when you did exactly what I thought you would as soon as Lilly's killer was behind bars. Went right back to your old life, didn't you? Decided that those were your kind of people-"

"Oh, save me the dramatics, would you?" Veronica looked away uncomfortably but Weevil shook his head, trembling as he said, "You _doubted_ me, V. Obviously you've seen me with a gun right so I _had_ to be the one to order them to shoot at you and Logan, right? Obviously I wasn't in mourning for Felix so I had to be trying to scapegoat your boy, right? Know something _Veronica_? You disgust me."

She swallowed thickly, tears blurring her vision. "That all you needed me for?" she asked, voice thick with anger and hurt. "To put down so you could feel better?"

Weevil laughed as he turned and walked over to the small window facing the street. He braced his hands against the glass and inhaled slowly. "My life is shit now, V," he said as he watched the kids in the street, playing soccer. "I got nothin'. Can't go back and I can't go forward."

Tears blurred his vision. "Echolls," he said. "Echolls thinks he's got it bad? Not like this. He knew this, he'd fuckin' put a bullet in his head."

"Weevil-" Veronica began stricken at the hopelessness in his tone. "It's not that bad..."

"Fuck you, Veronica," he shot back listlessly. "You think it's bad for _you_? The government ain't giving me shit; I don't qualify since I've got a record. Grandma's barely making enough to keep us in this dump and my job? I'm lucky my uncle owns the garage, else I'd be living in the street. So don't fuckin' tell me it's not that bad, 'cause it can't be. Not for me. I've got no one."

Her voice was soft almost a whisper in the room. "You've got me." Weevil turned and stared at her in surprise. Dark, almost black eyes bored into her own blue orbs as Veronica repeated firmly, "You've got me, Eli."

And a silence fell between them; there was nothing more to be said.

_Next Chapter Five: If I Could Find A Way..._


	5. Chapter 5: If I Could Find A Way

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this fabulous, wonderful show cause if I did, Weevil would be on a lot more. The chapter titles are from the song _Hurt_ as sung by the irrepressible, amazing Johnny Cash, who I believe to have been one of the true remaining artists in the music industry, surpassing boundaries in music and life. I adore you, man in black.  
**Pairing/Character:** Weevil, ensemble with some WeeVer (of course).  
**Rating:** R/M for language, some sexual content, and racial slurs.  
**Summary: **_After all, what is he but the character he has played for eighteen years?  
_**Spoilers:** Anything goes after _Ain't No Magic Mountain_.  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to PMD, who is always giving me kind words of encouragement, and thanks to all the other people out there who enjoy my work. I aim to please and hopefully this newest work will please all of you.

--

_Chapter Five: If I Could Find A Way..._

Veronica plodded down the hall, feet making a squeaking sound against the wet tile. Rolling her eyes, she entered the office swiftly and got a late pass, the secretary saying with a sympathetic smile, "Looks like this storm isn't going to let up for a while."

"Well," she quipped as she got her stuff together. "Glad I'm not made of sugar then!"

Leaving the office, she went to her locker and got her things for the morning classes. She glanced over her shoulder as the double doors opened and grinned as Weevil came flying in, cursing a blue streak as he stomped his wet boots against the floor and shoved the hood off his head. The look on his face was so comical, she laughed to herself and said, "I get the feeling you don't like the rain."

Weevil glanced up and said sourly, "I hate rain in any shape. Especially when my car won't start." He sighed deeply and coughed, the sound echoing in the empty hallway. Veronica winced slightly at that, the wetness of it making her frown in concern as she said, "Have you looked at the nurse for that cough? It sounds bad."

Weevil shrugged, stripping off his soaked sweatshirt, revealing a long-sleeved white shirt. "I can't afford health care V," he replied as he walked with her towards his own locker. "Not on a part-time mechanics salary."

"It doesn't sound very good, Weevil," she began and he waved her off, saying, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll get some stuff from Walgreen's if it'll make you leave me alone."

"Excuse me for being concerned," she retorted slightly stung and Weevil sighed again, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling briefly. "I'm sorry I'm snapping," he offered wearily. "I'm just tired. Graduation's a while from now and I'm going a bit crazy."

"Here's hoping the rain stops," she replied and he grunted in agreement.

--

At lunch, she found herself sitting with Wallace, Jackie, and Jane, who seemed unsure as to what Jackie was exactly doing at the table. Sitting down, Veronica moaned, "I _hate_ calculus. It's a deep loathing I have for that course."

"He dropped the bomb about another test, didn't he?" Jackie asked and Veronica nodded, shoving a lock of hair behind her ear as she said, "Oh yeah, and _this_ one is to prep for the final."

Wallace laughed and said, "You'll be fine, Veronica. It's not like your grades are suffering."

"Unlike the rest of us," Weevil cut in as he sat down beside her, tossing a paper bag on the table. "Who have to struggled and be mortal."

Veronica laughed and said, "Oh stop!" as she batted her lashes. The others burst into laughter while Jane eyed Weevil curiously. The Chicano youth didn't even pay her attention as Jackie began to tell a story about her morning in study wall, complaining about how the rain had derailed her driving the Ferrari to school that morning. Wallace and Veronica teased her unmercifully, Jackie shooting back a few self-deprecating remarks of her own.

"Well," Jackie smirked as she got her stuff together. "I need to get to the library. I've got a presentation due last period."

Wallace blinked and said, "Wait. Emerson's class? Those are due _today_?" At the nod Jackie gave him, he cursed and Jane's eyesbrows arched as he said, "Crap! I'm dead. I better go y'all, I've got to figure out something before class starts..."

"See you later," Veronica called as he and Jackie left, Jane smiling uncomfortably as Weevil said amused, "Dang, I was under the assumption that Fennel was gifted."

"Oh he is," Veronica said cheerily. "Just more on the courts than in the classroom. Besides, it's my fault, I had him doing some stuff for me." She shrugged. "Guess he forgot about the assignment during all the excitement."

"Hmm," Weevil remarked and then looked at Jane shrewdly. "You've been staring at me for a bit now," he commented dryly. "Something you wanna say, girl?"

The girl gasped, cheeks reddening slightly and said, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too-"

"It's all right," Weevil cut her off neatly. "I'm used to people staring; although normally it's because I'm wearing leather."

"You wouldn't happen to own a pair of leather pants, would you?" Veronica asked him, eyes twinkling and Weevil leered at her playfully, saying, "Why? Want me to model 'em for you, V?"

Jane glanced around the cafeteria and floundered, before saying, "I'm going to go, Veronica..."

Veronica smiled politely at her. "Okay." The other girl got her things together and left, crossing the quad to sit with her friends. Shaking her head, Veronica confided, "As nice as she is, she is _so_ not the girl for Wallace."

"Too Sandra Dee?" Weevil queried as he snatched a chip from her bag and she swatted his hand, laughing as he snatched another one unrepentantly. At that moment, a familiar voice said, "Aw. It's the skanky detective and the loser biker. Isn't this a pretty picture?"

As one, they turned to look at Dick and Veronica said acidly, "If it isn't Mr. Casablancas. What can I help you with? Are you having problems with your manhood, Dick? Is that it?"

Weevil glanced at Dick, eyes trailing him from head to toe and said, "Shit, V, no help from a real woman'll give him his manhood." He added with a smirk, "That's if he even had any before the...incident."

Dick glowered at them and opened his mouth but Logan cut him off as he appeared behind him, saying, "And what Weevil? You're a man now? Thought you were a bug."

Weevil snorted as he placed a hand on his chest, saying mockingly, "Me? Dude, I'm a man. After all, the ladies know so." In the air hung the unvoiced addition to that comment, _'Lilly thought so, remember?'_

Anger flared in Logan's eyes briefly at the unsaid remark but he merely said, "Fuck you."

"Aw thanks, dog," Weevil retorted as Veronica watched them with assessing eyes. "But I've got a date for prom."

"What girl in her right mind with go with you?" Dick challenged and Veronica said cheerily, "Well, I was always told I had a few screws loose." She smiled, tipping her head to the side as she held out her hand to Dick, adding, "Hi! I'm Veronica, Eli's date."

Logan's eyes widened slightly and Dick gaped; Weevil rolling his eyes as he went back to his lunch, dismissing them without a word. While the two 09-ers stood there in shocked surprise, Veronica went back to her lunch as well, saying to Weevil, "Now, I don't like roses and I _hate_ carnations-"

"I know," Weevil retorted. "You like sunflowers." He grinned at her, eyes twinkling. "Give me some credit V."

Veronica blinked and said, "Well then, I only have one other rule for prom: no hanky panky. At least not without me included!" causing Weevil to choke on the chips he'd stolen. Shaking his head, Dick muttered, "Sick man..." before leaving and Logan stood there watching the pair for a few more seconds before leaving as well.

--

Washing his hands in the sink, Weevil glanced up as the door to the bathroom opened, Logan entering with a look of irritation on his features. "Can I help you?" he asked as he dried his hands on a paper towel. The other male said icily, "You _stay_ _away_ from Veronica, _vato._ I'm not going to tell you twice."

Weevil chuckled darkly as he turned to look at Logan. "You know something that really bugs the shit outta me Echolls?" he asked. "The fact that you seem to think V's remotely still interested in you."

"You don't know jack about Veronica and me," Logan shot back and Weevil snickered as he said, "Of course, I don't! Watching the two of you last year was the most sickening thing I'd ever seen in my life. You pulled shit on her and around her that woulda made any other girl run screaming for the hills." He shrugged, making a tsking noise with his tongue. "Luckily, she smartened up. At least, lucky for me."

"Don't you even think about your hands on her-"

"Or what, boy? You'll make me pay?" Weevil laughed loudly. "Man, you are nothing to me, Echolls. Below _that_, even. There is nothing you could possibly do to make my life any worse than it is, so I suggest you don't even try." Wrenching open the bathroom door, he left Logan behind, shaking with anger.

Rounding the corner, he didn't even have time to shout as someone grabbed him and dragged him into the nearest empty classroom. Kicking out, he grinned nastily as his boot connected with something solid and a male voice cursed.

"Don't let him get away, damn it!"

"Oh, you wanna try and keep a hand on him?"

Something was pressed against his face and Weevil struggled more as he swung his arms wildly, his mind racing in panic...

His lungs burned and he coughed, inhaling the scent of chloroform and had the brief thought of _'Fucking Eholls..._' before he knew no more.

_Next Chapter Six: Beneath the Stains of Time..._


	6. Chapter 6: Beneath the Stains of Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this fabulous, wonderful show cause if I did, Weevil would be on a lot more. The chapter titles are from the song _Hurt_ as sung by the irrepressible, amazing Johnny Cash, who I believe to have been one of the true remaining artists in the music industry, surpassing boundaries in music and life. I adore you, man in black.  
**Pairing/Character:** Weevil, ensemble with some WeeVer (of course).  
**Rating:** R/M for language, some sexual content, and racial slurs.  
**Summary: **_After all, what is he but the character he has played for eighteen years?  
_**Spoilers:** **Spoilers:** Anything goes with the break of new episodes.  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to PMD, who is always giving me kind words of encouragement, and thanks to all the other people out there who enjoy my work. I aim to please and hopefully this newest work will please all of you.

--

_Chapter Six: Beneath the Stains of Time_

The sound of a horn woke Weevil up with a gasp; he sat up disoriented and winced as pain laced itself through his head. Looking around the room, he muttered, "Fuck..." as he pressed a hand against his brow, pulling it away when he felt the wetness of blood. Cursing again, he looked around and took in his surroundings.

The room was about six by six feet, assorted boxes and barrels scattered throughout. The feeling beneath him made him frown as he muttered, "Holy fuck, is this shit rocking?" before he stumbled over to the single small window. It was covered in grime but he didn't bother to be disgusted, merely peered out to see darkness.

A moan filtered the air and he turned, searching the dark room as he called, "Yo? Who's there?"

"Weevil?" Veronica's voice asked weakly and he cursed again as he said, "Shit, shit! Sorry, V, keep talking would you? I can't see _nothing_..."

"Where are we?" she asked dazed and he followed her voice as he said, "Fuck if I know. Somewhere near water."

"What happened?" she asked and he said, "Got jumped after lunch. You?"

Veronica frowned as she turned her head slightly towards his voice. Reaching out blindly, she grabbed his hand and he sank down beside her as she said, "I was at my dad's office and when I left to get back to school, someone knocked me out..."

Weevil hissed as he gingerly touched her brow, feeling a slight knot. "Fuck," he said quietly. "I'm sorry V..."

"Another day in my life," she retorted hearing the unspoken guilt he felt. "It's fine, Weevil, I'm okay. I just feel like my head's going to split."

"I sympathize," he replied and she winced as she touched his cheek blindly, feeling an uneven patch of skin where he had more than likely been dragged and thrown into the room they were residing in. Sighing, she leaned against him comfortably and he obligingly placed his arm around her shoulders as they sat in the dark.

"Who do you think-?" she began but he said, "Thumper, probably. Thing is it's an order from someone else 'cause he doesn't have the brains for this."

"You sure?"

Weevil chuckled. "Positive. And he can't swim so he never goes near any kind of water unless it's in a bathroom." Veronica nodded her head slightly and then flinched as she felt her vision swim. She shut her eyes briefly, pressing the palms of her hands against them as she said wearily, "Well, whoever jumped us took my bag which held my cell phone and my tazer."

"I left my cell phone at home this morning," Weevil admitted with a groan as he tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling. "Fuck, this is perfect." He coughed then, loudly and bent forward slightly, Veronica frowning deeply as he did so. She shook her head and said softly, "That _really_ doesn't sound good, Weevil..."

"I'm fine," he managed as the cough subsided and he straightened up, grimacing at the feeling in his chest. Fighting off a horrible cold wasn't easy, especially when he wasn't getting enough sleep or proper meals. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and said, "Don't worry about me V."

"Uh, hello?" Veronica shot back. "I have to worry or I wind up without a prom date."

He chuckled slightly and sighed, looking around the dark room. "Well," he said. "We're going to be here for a while. Guess we'd better figure out what we're going to do."

"Oh joy," she muttered sarcastically. "You wouldn't happen to have any ideas?"

"Not a one."

"Great. Guess we will be here for a while."

--

The sound of voices had Weevil waking up; he blinked sleepily as he looked around, wincing at the pain in his neck. Veronica was fast asleep with her head pillowed on his lap, her breathing even and soft as she shifted briefly, murmuring softly to herself. Glancing around the completely black room, Weevil cursed as the sound of voices came from outside and said sharply, "V? V, c'mon mama, you gotta wake up."

She stirred, nuzzling his thigh briefly before yawning as she sat up, rubbing at her eyes. She blinked at him in confusion for a few moments before her eyes widened in realization as she turned her head to the door. "Who do you think it is?" she whispered as they both stood up, slowly, the aches of having to sit on the floor for so long making them both stiff.

"I don't know," he replied tensing up as the voices grew louder. "But we ain't going down without a fight."

The door opened and a figure stepped in, a voice saying, "Well, well, well. Looks like Thumper does know how to do some stuff right."

Weevil narrowed his eyes and said coolly, "Liam."

Liam Fitzpatrick grinned at the pair from where he stood leaning against the doorframe. He chuckled as he tipped his head to the side in amusement, saying, "The two biggest pains in my ass, caught and ready to be dealt with. I gotta say, having you two caught takes a load off my shoulders."

"Oh yeah," Veronica shot back. "Because two teenagers are such a threat to you. Wow, you must feel big and bad, right?"

Liam chuckled darkly and looked up briefly before speaking. "You are a nosy little girl, aren't you?" he said as he studied the pair. "Guess that's why so many people hate you, Mars."

"Actually," Veronica chirped. "It's my keen sense of fashion that makes them hate me." She smiled sweetly, eyes like two ice chips. "Let us go."

Liam smiled. "I don't think so sweetie," he said as he stepped back, allowing another figure in. Thumper leered at the pair and said, "Who's the stupid one now, huh Eli?"

"You still are, Thump," Weevil retorted as he angled his body in front of Veronica. "Once a brown noser, always a brown noser." He grinned nastily as he added, "You are real macho, macho man."

Thumper snarled at him and Liam sighed deeply as he said, "You know, as entertaining as watching the two bean eaters snarl at each other is, I couldn't give a shit." He tipped his head back slightly and said, "Burn this place to the ground, Thumper. Any evidence left behind, I ain't doing shit to help you or your boys." He turned and left the doorway, leaving Thumper facing the pair before him.

Thumper rubbed his hands together gleefully and said, "Gotta tell you, Eli, I'm a little sad, you know? You were one of my boys but going soft just changed my perceptions of you."

Weevil snorted and said, "Yeah. And I'm sure the fact that you've now made yourself and the rest of the PCH bitches to those micks is escaping your mind, eh?"

"We're partners," Thumper snapped furiously. "And I'm getting the respect I deserve."

"You deserve jack," Weevil retorted as he felt Veronica inch forward. "And I swear-"

"You what?" Thumper interrupted as he cupped his ear. "Cause I gotta tell you, Eli, the fact that all you got is the white whore behind you for backup isn't intimidating." He grinned widely as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a gun. Veronica stiffened behind Weevil as he cursed loudly, saying, "Motherfucker, Thumper, what are you doing?"

"You heard Liam," Thumper said as he aimed the gun at the two of them. "No evidence."

Suddenly, there was a crashing sound from outside, voices shouting, and Thumper turned long enough for Weevil to tackle him to the ground. The gun flew out of his hand, sliding across the floor as the two former friends struggled with one another. Veronica scrambled for the gun, fingers closing around it, and for a brief moment, she remembered another night a year ago...

She smacked herself internally as she turned to see Weevil punch Thumper in the face, Wallace appearing in the doorway, relief written on his features. Weevil scrambled to his feet, saying, "God, am I glad to see you Fennel."

"Careful now," Wallace teased as Veronica hurried over to him, the gun dangling in her hands. "I might think you like me, Weevil."

"Don't let it go to your head," Weevil shot back as he glanced over at Thumper, who was groaning in pain as he clutched his bloodied face. He flexed his fists at the sight of his best friend's murder but didn't pay him anymore attention as he turned to Veronica, who was hugging Wallace tightly.

"Let's get out of here," she said and he nodded in agreement as Sheriff Lamb and Keith Mars appeared in the doorway. At the sight of her dad, Veronica threw herself into his arms, relief written on her features. "Dad!"

Weevil opened his mouth to say something when the click of a gun had him freezing. He turned to see Thumper staggering to his feet, a smaller gun in his hand as he pointed it at Weevil. Swallowing and ignoring the others, he turned and lifted his hands up slowly, saying, "Thump-"

"This is your fault," Thumper snarled a wild look in his eyes, the blood from his broken nose making him look even more unstable. "All your fault! I was going to get away with this but none of you can just keep out of my business."

"Put down the gun," Lamb ordered sharply. "Now!"

"Don't think so Sheriff," Thumper sneered. "Me and Eli here got business..."

"You shoot me," Weevil said slowly. "You _will_ go to jail, Thumps. Maybe not for Felix but for shooting me..."

"We're two wetbacks, Eli," Thumper shot back as he pulled back the hammer on the gun. "Lamb's dirty, we all know it. He ain't gonna do shit about me shooting you. Just like he didn't do shit about Felix." He grinned, the sight causing Weevil's skin to crawl. "Bye bye Eli."

"No!" Veronica screamed as her father pulled her back outside, Lamb's gun coming into play, and Wallace threw himself at Weevil.

A shot rang out.

And blood ran.

_Next, Epilogue: You Are Someone Else..._


	7. Epilogue: You Are Someone Else

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this fabulous, wonderful show cause if I did, Weevil would be on a lot more. The chapter titles are from the song _Hurt_ as sung by the irrepressible, amazing Johnny Cash, who I believe to have been one of the true remaining artists in the music industry, surpassing boundaries in music and life. I adore you, man in black.

**Pairing/Character:** Weevil, ensemble with some WeeVer (of course).

**Rating:** R/M for language, some sexual content, and racial slurs.

**Summary: **_After all, what is he but the character he has played for eighteen years?_

**Spoilers:** **Spoilers:** Anything goes with the break of new episodes.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to PMD, who is always giving me kind words of encouragement, and thanks to all the other people out there who enjoy my work. I aim to please and hopefully this newest work will please all of you.

--

_Epilogue: You Are Someone Else_

Veronica knelt down, wiping the few scattered leaves on the marker. She frowned, sticking out her bottom lip slightly as she placed the large bouquet of lilies inside of the plastic container full of water. Smiling to herself, she straightened up and brushed a hand against the headstone, whispering, "See you later, Lilly."

Turning, she walked down the gently sloping hill towards the car, the figure leaning against the lime green hood making her smile widely. Weevil glanced up from where he leaned against the hood of his car, eyes hidden from her view by his sunglasses. He straightened and said, "Ready to go?"

"Yep," she said as she studied him, leaning against him lightly. His arms slid around her easily, comfortably and she pressed her head against his shoulder as she closed her eyes. Her mind slid back through the last few weeks as she tightened her grip around Weevil's waist...

_Weevil stared in front of him, his heart pounding in his ears as Thumper coughed, staring back at him before looking down at his chest. His mouth opened slightly and then he fell foward, onto his knees and then face down on the ground. Weevil shoved Wallace off of him as Lamb stepped foward, shouting orders over his shoulder. The two boys stared at Thumper's body in complete silence as the small room was suddenly full of Neptune police officers._

_The sounds of sirens had Weevil blinking as Wallace helped him to his feet. "C'mon," the black youth was saying as he led Weevil outside. Weevil blinked again as he shaded his eyes against the sudden bright light filling his vision and he frowned as he heard a girl's voice shouting something..._

"_Veronica?" he called, sudden panic filling him and then the light shifted, revealing Keith Mars holding Veronica back. She stopped her struggling, tears staining her face as her father let her go. The pair stared at each other and then Veronica flew into his arms, sobbing as Wallace slipped away discreetly._

"_I thought," she managed but he merely tightened his grip as his vision swam. Something inside of his chest that had been tight for weeks lessened then vanished and he let out a strangled cry as he sank to the ground, Veronica sinking with him..._

Pulling away to look up at him, Veronica said softly, "You visit Felix?"

"Yeah," he replied and chuckled. "I didn't leave him flowers though."

She grinned at him, eyes dancing before she said, "So, what do you want to do now?"

Weevil shrugged as he opened the door, Veronica sliding in. She watched as he rounded the car to the driver's side, her eyes following him steadily. The cough he had been fighting had become full blown bronchitis and Weevil had been stuck in the hospital for a week. His grandmother had scolded him soundly for his lack of responsibility and Weevil had protested, saying that he hadn't cared as long as she was okay.

Letty had narrowed her eyes at her grandson and said, _"Eli, I am an old woman. I'll die eventually and the only way it'll be peaceful is if I know you won't be suffering. Don't you worry about me, m'ijo. It isn't your job."_

Veronica leaned her head against the glass, remembering Wallace sitting in the chair beside Weevil's hospital bed one afternoon when she had gone to see him. Her best friend had looked up, a wide grin crossing his face as she paused at the door, turned her head to check the number again, and entered without a word.

While they would never admit it, she knew that Wallace and Weevil were becoming good friends; despite their history. She hadn't ever expected that to happen but Wallace had merely said that sometimes certain things didn't need to be discussed. "_Besides_," he had said to her as they left the hospital together. "_Having a friend who looks like he could kick anyone's ass is gonna be good for me in the long run._" She had laughed and shaken her head at him; Wallace had merely grinned widely and shrugged.

As for Thumper, the shot Lamb had fired had killed him instantly and while Weevil had wanted justice, he had never wanted his former friend to die. The news of Thumper dying had prompted Hector and a few other PCH members to approach Weevil at school one day at lunch. They had stood uncomfortably for a moment before Hector had said that they were willing to let Weevil back in as leader. Weevil had looked up from his lunch, stared at them all, at these boys he had grown up with and said without emotion, "_You know something? I think I'm good. See you around Hector._"

Veronica had thought she would never stop smiling that day.

Weevil glanced over at her as he drove down the highway. "What are you thinking about?" he asked and Veronica lowered the window, the smell of the ocean flaring beneath her nostrils. She smiled, leaning her arms against the frame and said, "Not much." She paused and then asked, "Do you want to go the beach? I still need to take Backup for his walk today."

"Yeah, sure."

Veronica smiled.

--

He watched her play with her dog in the waves, a smile splitting his lips as she ran through the water, laughter pouring from her mouth. The dog barked joyfully, tongue lolling out as he ran alongside his mistress and Weevil looked back as Wallace's voice boomed, "Wassup y'all!" as he came down the sandy hill carrying take out bags. Behind him, Mac, Cassidy, and Jackie carried assorted items: a two large towels, a boom box, and a cooler.

Veronica beamed at the others, waving from where she stood in the surf. The afternoon at the beach had become a mini-party after Wallace had called Veronica while she was gathering Backup for his walk. Weevil had suggested he pick up food and drinks, and Veronica had called Mac, who called Cassidy. Jackie had been with Wallace so she had tagged along.

The water clung to Veronica's legs as she jogged up to the group, greeting everybody with a wave. Backup dropped down on his side, panting lightly as Weevil scratched his belly absently while he talked with Jackie about finals and Prom. Veronica smiled as she watched him, the way he laughed; this time the sound reaching his eyes.

They talked, the six of them about life and school and general things that normal teenagers talk about; at one point, Weevil had everyone in stitches telling a story about Felix and a rubber ball and a glue gun. Veronica then related a story that had Wallace hiding his face in shame. Cassidy and Mac left around sunset while Jackie and Wallace took Backup for one more run. Veronica pulled her legs up to chest and said, "So..."

Weevil glanced at her.

She looked down at her knees then at him. "Are you still searching for yourself?"

Weevil stared at her for a few minutes. He looked down at the towel, at where his hand laid entwined casually with hers and smiled slightly as he saw that the cut had healed. Finally, he answered her.

"I think I'm doing pretty good," he said looking up to meet Veronica's eyes. "I think I can do stuff that I didn't think I could before."

"Like what?"

He shrugged, watching Backup bound in the ocean while Wallace and Jackie watched. "Like college," he said after a moment. "A career that's got_ nothing_ to do with cars." Weevil smiled slightly. "All the stuff I never thought I could do; stuff that my Grandma always wanted me to do but I never wanted..."

"What changed?" Veronica asked and Weevil frowned, biting his lips slightly as he pondered the question. Finally, he said slowly, "I guess because _I _want this. Me, Eli." He looked at her. "I'm not going to be defined by my name anymore, V. I want to be defined by the type of man I am."

Veronica smiled. "The type of man you are," she said softly. "Is the good kind."

"Yeah, well," he grinned mischievously. "I still look good in leather."

She laughed. "Oh yeah," she said. "That's why I like you, Weevs. It's the leather."

"Thought it was my charming personality," he teased and she retorted playfully, "Oh, didn't you know? It's those Maybelline eyelashes; they had me at the start..."

And at the end of a long day, Weevil settled down in his small apartment, listening to the sounds of the street outside, listening to his grandmother in her bedroom but he wasn't bitter anymore. Instead, he fell asleep without trouble and with a soft smile on his face. Before she fell asleep, Letty covered him up with an extra blanket and whisper of, "Sleep well, _m'ijo_..." as he sighed. She studied her grandson, the lines of his face, the way he still looked like the small boy she had raised with firm love and quiet patience, and she thought perhaps he would be fine after all.

**Fin**


End file.
